The present invention relates to a method and a device for monitoring an antiskid system for signalling disturbances.
In antiskid systems it is necessary to continuously monitor the operability of the sensors provided at the wheels, and of measuring and control circuits as well as the associated connecting lines, because disturbances or interrupted signal paths may lead to faulty and hazardous pressure drops in the brake cylinders associated with the wheels.